The Legend of Stuff Land: The Quest for Blue Piece
by Ze French Kid
Summary: A boy named Davis finds a map that leads him, his girl friend, and a pirate on a quest for legendary treasures. SECOND BOOK IN THE SERIES. PLEASE LOOK UP Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.


If you were too lazy to read the summary, please click on Stuff: Quest to Stuff Man in my profile and read it first. If you have read the first book, please continue reaing.

The Legend of Stuff Land: The Quest for Blue Piece

It was a stormy and dark night. Davis is spending the night at his grandparents, because his parents had to work on a far away business trip. Davis remembered his grandpa telling him about a treasure that held all the things you ever dreamed of. Imagination was the key to this magical treasure. Without much thought you could end up with nothing inside. If your imagination is true, then the treasure will be filled with your dreams.

Davis had to get the treasure. He snuck up into the attic to get the map.

"There it is!" Davis thought.

Davis went up to the locked case, but he forgot to grab the keys.

"Shoot! I have to get them from the kitchen!" Davis thought.

The kitchen is all the way on the other side of the house, so Davis walked with a couple creaks here and there, but otherwise he was silent. Davis grabbed all the keys because he didn't know which one unlocked the case. Davis sneaked back up into the attic and tried to unlock the case. None of them worked.

"What the heck I grabbed all of them, maybe I dropped one?" Davis whispered.

Davis went back downstairs and he looked in all the rooms. Grandpa and Grandma were sleeping in their room when Davis opened their door. He looked and he saw his grandpa had keys on his desk. He grabbed them and tried to dart out as fast as he could, but it didn't work. Davis hit his toe on the door frame and yelped. He tripped, did a somersault, and landed on his back. His toe was red and he started to blow on it.

"Ow!" Davis yelled.

"What's wrong Davis?" Grandma asked.

"I- ow- hit my toe on the door frame." Davis said painfully.

"Oh…" Grandma cooed.

"What's all the fuss? Why did you come in here anyway?" Grandpa got up and asked.

"I… To tell the truth, I came in here to get your keys and see the treasure map in the attic." Davis said.

"You did huh? Well, you could have just asked me for them." Grandpa started to laugh.

"Get to bed honey, I'll show the kid the map. He wants to know the story." Grandpa said.

"All right dear." Grandma replied

Davis and Grandpa went up into the attic. Grandpa unlocked the case and showed Davis the map. The map was dusted and sort of faded, but you could still read it.

Grandpa started to cough and said, "Well, it's old. It's been passed down since our ancestors _**lived**_ in _**Stuff Land**_."

"_**Stuff Land**_? It's real!" Davis was getting excited.

"Yes, we don't have much record, but scientists are starting to get there technology back from the past. We used to be so advanced you know." Grandpa started to yawn. "Anyway, they used sonic waves to measure to sea floor and there are remnants of houses and other things down there."

"How did they get down there?" Davis asked.

"People lived down there." Grandpa replied.

"Underwater?" Davis got a confused look on his face.

"No silly. The water wasn't there at the time. See, this huge flood came and we got on top of the mountain and the only reason we know this is because of this temple. Everyone blanked out and forgot everything right after the flood." Grandpa explained.

"Why?" Davis questioned.

"No one knows, but the temple provided answers and we were educated again, the only thing we don't know is the history of the land." Grandpa answered.

"But we have history in school." Davis said.

"Yes, but that is the history of the island, which you know, is a mountain." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, but how did they flood start?" Davis asked.

"Know one really knows child, no one knows…" Grandpa started to fall asleep.

"Grandpa…" Davis chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, ha, must have zoned out for a second. Okay Davis, let's get to bed." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Davis yawned.

"Davis, I'm too old to keep this and your father is too serious to believe in this so called _**fairytale**_. I believe in the treasure don't you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah I do believe! Can I keep the map? Can I?" Davis got really excited.

"I can't go on adventures anymore, but can you carry out my dream to find this treasure Davis?"

"Yes, I will continue your dream."

"Davis, don't go now. I want you to do it when you are ready and when you are wiser. Don't do anything out of your league and do it when you are the appropriate age to leave the island." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry; I'll follow every instruction…"

Six years later, Davis woke up from that dream.

"Ugh… Welcome to reality child…" Davis sighed.

Grandpa would always say that when he woke Davis up. Davis got up and took a shower. When Davis was done he got dressed and he went to the mirror and brushed his teeth. His then combed his hair in the spiked back way he liked it. He went downstairs into the kitchen and looked around for some food. He grabbed some Honey Bunches Oz Wheats and some bread.

"You know what they say, all toasters toast bread." Davis said. While the bread was toasting he looked around in the fridge.

"Energy drinks… Pepsle… Beer…Ah! There's the milk!" Davis grabbed the milk and he poured it in his cereal.

"I hate Honey Bunches Oz Wheats, but I'm really hungry." Davis thought.

Davis grabbed his toast and started to eat.

"Whoops, forgot the butter." Davis said.

Davis slapped on some butter and he ate all of his food. Davis put it in the dishwasher and went upstairs to watch TV. The scientists had figured out how to make TV's and computers, but the world they lived in was too large to communicate with the little knowledge of satellite technology they had.

Davis looked at the time. The clock said 10:00 AM. Davis got up.

"I almost forgot about May's birthday!" Davis yelled.

Davis grabbed the present and ran next door. Davis rang the doorbell and a girl with reddish brown hair stepped out. To Davis, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he wasn't concerned about that right now.

"DAVIS JOHENSEN!! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 8:00 AM!! YOU MISSED THE PARTY! YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU SHOW UP LATE AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE ALRIGHT!" May screamed.

Davis just about went deaf.

"Heh, I... forgot?" Davis said.

May then punched Davis in the stomach and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ugh…" Davis groaned.

"I forgive you this time for only one reason. That treasure map. Or maybe its because you're so cute."

"Ugh…" Davis was still in pain.

"What? Did I punch you that hard?" May asked.

"Yes!" Davis said in agony.

"Sorry, here, come and sit on the couch." May said.

"Thanks." Davis replied.

"Hey, about the quest, do you have everything packed?" May asked.

"Yes, but do you?" Davis questioned.

"Of course, but where are we going to get a boat?" May asked.

Davis never even thought about it. How were they supposed to find a sea treasure if they didn't have a boat?

"Maybe our parents will buy us one?" Davis joked.

"It was hard enough to get permission for this, so I would have to say no on that one." May said.

"Open that present." Davis said.

"Okay." May replied.

May opened the present and a necklace with a blue shard was attached to it.

"What is this? It's so beautiful; it must have cost you a fortune!" May said.

"It's a necklace my grandmother gave my mom, but since I don't have a sister she told me to give it to you. She said you are like family to us." Davis said.

"Oh… You're so nice… But what is this pretty blue shard?" May asked.

"Oh, that is a shard of the legendary _**Blue Piece**_. It has the most beautiful inside, it's like an ocean." Davis replied.

"I know… Is that the treasure we are looking for, Blue Piece?" May questioned.

"No, we are looking for the _**Treasure of Lost Dreams**_." Davis said.

"Davis, we should go to the dock. We both have a boating license, why don't we rent one, or if someone is nice enough, borrow us one?" May asked.

Davis thought about it. "Sure, you better tell your parents we are leaving on our quest now."

May laughed. "This sounds so ridiculous, but it's going to be so much fun!"

"Wait! Tell you parents to tell my parents when they get home from work. Okay? They know my parent's number right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell them." May replied.

So the adventure begins with our two friends leaving to the docks to find a boat. Will they even get one? Will this all be a hopeless adventure? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of Stuff Land: Quest for Blue Piece.


End file.
